


Наркоманка

by Lena013



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drugs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sex Change, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Стив говорит, что призраков не существует, и Клау смеётся ему в лицо.





	Наркоманка

Она всего лишь наркоманка, с которой повадился водиться его младший брат. Она всего лишь заблудшая душа, которая какого-то чёрта очень соблазнительно кладёт синюю таблетку на высунутый язык и глотает её, доставая сигареты. Она всего лишь девушка со странным — _наверняка не настоящим_  — именем Клау, которая предлагает ему сигарету и он почему-то не может отказать.

Ей двадцать шесть или двадцать семь, но в случае с наркоманами надо вычитать пять лет от предполагаемого возраста. Клау чуть не давится дымом, когда Стив спрашивает есть ли ей _хотя бы_ двадцать один — ей двадцать восемь и никакие запрещённые вещества не способны испортить ей привлекательную внешность.

Стив почти уверен, что где-то написан закон о том, что заигрывать с девушками проходящими реабилитацию — нельзя. Наверное, пунктом выше написано, что изменять жене, пускай и только заигрывая с немного нездоровой наркоманкой тоже нельзя. А ниже будет написано, что нельзя быть таким паршивым братом, навещая не Люка, а эту завлекающую Клау. Это точно имя, а не прозвище? Не важно.

Для Клау тридцать дней трезвости не значат ровным счетом ничего — Люк пожимает плечами, говоря, что за все годы их знакомства он ни разу не видел её трезвой. _Если она бывает трезвой._

Зато она говорит с мертвецами. Люк ей верит, когда она говорит, что за ним стоит стрёмный фонарный столб, а не мужик. Стив ей не верит, когда она говорит, что призраки преследуют его.

Стив говорит, что призраков не существует, и Клау смеётся ему в лицо.

— Они знают твоё имя, — говорит она, наклонившись чуть ближе, заодно сперев его бумажник. — Ну, их понять можно, — Клау ногтем скребёт по зубчикам молнии на его куртке, — задница у тебя зачётная.

Где-то позади Бэн обреченно вскидывает руками.

— Боже, Клау, он женат! — Бэн не особо надеется, что его возмущения дошли до сестры, та лишь отмахнулась от него рукой, якобы поправив волосы.

Стив на её жест внимания не обратил, он следил за её ловкими пальцами, которые пролезли под жилетку в поисках тепла. Облачным днём в тени за клиникой холодно, а её пропажу до вечера не заметят. Разве что Люк, в глазах которого можно заметить неодобрение, но лишь по отношению к собственному брату, в отличии от него Люк знает: _Клау делает ровно то, что ей позволяют делать._

У Клау нет никаких табу и запретов: наркотики, алкоголь, секс с женатыми, воровство… Клау даже не выписали, она сбежала за четыре дня до выписки, а через неделю заняла денег Люку на дозу. Всё же, героин не для неё, но она не осуждает — для этого есть Бэн с разочарованно-смиренным вздохом и периодически появляющийся в её жизни Диего, который вытаскивает её из самой жопы мира.

Стива она встречает на свадьбе его сестры, Нелл; Клау взял с собой Люк, который заманил её бесплатной едой, выпивкой и _не-дай-мне-сорваться-на-один-день,_  потому что Клау имеет удивительную способность помогать другим в ущерб себе. Ей до неприличия идёт броское синее платье с разрезом до бедра и декольте, что не оставляет место фантазии; Клау держится так, словно всю жизнь провела на подобных официальных торжествах, при этом находясь под кайфом и не спалившись; рядом Бэн, который не удержался, чтобы не припомнить сестре, как однажды она пролила пунш на костюм министра обороны, который говорил с отцом — Клау вспомнила об этом, улыбнулась, скрыв это за глотком шампанского и встречаясь взглядом со Стивом.

Клау ему подмигивает и идет поздороваться, но вместо этого морщиться, проходя мимо невесты:

— Ты знал, что на празднике жизни есть зловредные призраки? — Клау говорит равнодушно, шикнув на пустоту справа от себя, а Стив так и не решил: сумасшедшая она или обдолбанная? — Ваша семья случайно не серийные убийцы?

— Я бы заметил, — отвечает Стив, не придавая значения её словам. _Клау всё ещё наркоманка._  — Потанцуем? — спрашивает Стив, когда играет музыка, а Клау не против, наступая на призрачные пятки и ругаясь в полголоса с Бэном, чтобы тот прогнал всех стрёмных мертвецов.

Бэн закатывает глаза, но просьбу выполняет; Люк весело кружится с Нелли и кажется счастливым; Клау всего лишь танцует с любимцем призраков и думает, что ей пора завязывать с этой семейкой.

Она шепчет Стиву, что пару дней они проживут спокойно — он думает, что Клау всё же сумасшедшая наркоманка.


End file.
